tsukiprofandomcom-20200215-history
Dai Murase/Image Gallery
Official Art= Dai 2016 profile.png|2015-2017 setting profile Dai twitter icon.jpg|Official Twitter icon Murase Dai 2.jpg|Official smartphone wallpaper Focus cover.jpg|FOCUS cover Tsukipro festa harajuku cover.jpeg|Tsukipro Festa Harajuku Murase Dai Twitter.jpg|Official Twitter icon (KACHOFUGETSU ver.) Murase Dai.jpg|Official smartphone wallpaper (KACHOFUGETSU ver.) Nakano live cover.jpeg|TSUKIPRO LIVE 2016 in NAKANO DVD cover Dai stage profile.png|2017/18 stage profile SQP cover.jpg|S.Q.P -SQ PARTY 2017 SUMMER- DVD cover SolidS visual.jpg|SolidS 2018/19 setting Dai 2018 profile.png|2018/19 setting profile Tsukipro ss anthology cover.jpg|TSUKIPRO SS Anthology cover Solids guild.jpeg|SolidS 2018 AGF setting profile Machine solids 2.jpeg|2018 AGF setting profile Summer carnival cover.jpg|TSUKIPRO LIVE 2018 SUMMER CARNIVAL Solids 2019 visual.jpg|SolidS 2019 setting Solids 2019 2.jpg|2019 setting profile Dai 2019 profile.png|2019 stage profile Kagura dai.jpeg|2019 AGF setting profile Solids pieno 2.jpeg|2019 Harajuku shop profile Solids pieno all.jpeg|SolidS 2019 Harajuku shop profile |-| Album Covers= Solids 1 cropped.png|SolidS Vol.1 Solids 2 cropped.png|SolidS Vol.2 Solids 3 cropped.png|SolidS Vol.3 Solids 4 cropped.png|SolidS Vol.4 Dont work too hard cropped.png|-Don't work too hard!- Solids RED.jpg|RED Black cropped.png|BLACK Squall cropped.png|Squall -Tsumetai Shoudou- Two of a kind cropped.png|-Two of a kind.- White cropped.png|WHITE Cocoro cropped.png|Omote SolidS Ppf cropped.png|PPF -the past, the present, and the future- SOLIDS Kara da Kara.jpg|Ura SolidS SQ X LIED Vol 4.jpg|Vol.4 DAI X EICHI Burny cropped.png|Burny!!! Fuyu zenkoku ban cover.jpg|TSUKIPRO × Anitentokkyū 2017 Fuyu Zenkoku-ban Solids 4 cropped.jpg|Kumo no Mukou ni Solids rs vol 2 cover cropped.png|vol.2 Rikka & dai Itsuka no ano hi cover cropped.png|Itsuka no Ano Hi、Hoshizora no Shita de Warau Kimi o Mita Solids rs 3 cover cropped.png|vol.3 SolidS Solids rs 5 cover crop.png|vol.5 Tsubasa & Dai Solids rs vol 6 cover crop.png|vol.6 SolidS Dear brother cover crop.png|Dear brother Beginning of the world cover crop.png|BEGINNING OF THE WORLD Sqs ep 3 visual clean.jpg|Ai no Uta Solids diamond cover.jpeg|DIAMOND♦ |-| Anime= Dai anime profile 2.png|2017 anime profile Dai anime profile.png|2017 anime reference sheet Tsukipro the Animation 1.jpg|TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION promo poster ProAni.jpg|PROANI details poster ProAni SOLIDS Teaser art.jpg|SolidS promo poster Dai Icon.jpg|Official anime SNS icon Dai.jpg|SolidS out driving to help Shiki SolidS sports day.jpg|SolidS representing team red at the sports day Dai sports day.jpg|Dai during the cheerleading event Cheerleading Game.jpg|The red team cheer squad 11 Rikka and Dai.jpg|Rikka meeting up with Dai Preview 1 Solids.jpg|Shiki reassuring a nervous Dai Preview 4 Soldis.jpg|Dai worrying about his acting abilities Dai x Rikka.jpg|Rikka and Dai as the princess and the knight Rikka x Dai.jpg|Rikka and Dai's selfie together SolidS.jpg|SolidS in the Unmei wo Koeru "Venga" ending Episode 9 End Card.jpg|Episode 9 end card Final episode end card.jpg|Episode 13 end card |-| Manga= Manga countdown dai.jpg|Dai countdown illustration Proani manga countdown.jpg|Countdown illustration compilation Proani manga illust.jpg|Ouka Ranman color cover page Ouka ranman pv 3.jpeg|Ouka Ranman preview page Back on track manga cover.jpeg|Back On Track cover page Back on track pv 1.jpeg|Back On Track preview page Back on track pv 2.jpeg|Back On Track preview page Back on track pv 3.jpeg|Back On Track preview page Back on track pv 4.jpeg|Back On Track preview page Back on track pv 5.jpeg|Back On Track preview page Back on track pv 7.jpeg|Back On Track preview page Start line pv 2.jpeg|Start Line Boys, Be Mighty preview page Start line pv 4.jpeg|Start Line Boys, Be Mighty preview page Venga manga cover.jpeg|Unmei wo Koeru "Venga" cover page Venga pv 1.jpeg|Unmei wo Koeru "Venga" preview page Venga pv 2.jpeg|Unmei wo Koeru "Venga" preview page Arigatou manga cover.jpeg|Arigatou color cover page Arigatou manga cover clean.jpeg|Arigatou color cover page (textless ver.) Arigatou pv 2.jpeg|Arigatou preview page Arigatou pv 3.jpeg|Arigatou preview page Proani manga vol 1 cover.jpg|TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION(1) cover Proani manga vol 1 cover limited.jpg|TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION(1) cover (limited edition ver.) |-| Stage Plays= Sqs ep 1 poster.jpg|Episode 1 Hajimari no Toki -Thanks for the chance to see you- poster Ep 1 dai.png|Episode 1 profile Sqs ep 1 ver red cover.jpeg|Episode 1 ver.RED DVD cover Sqs ep 1 ver blue cover.jpeg|Episode 1 ver.BLUE DVD cover SQS ep 2 poster 2.png|Episode 2 Seibou no Kanata -Tsukino Hyakkiyakou Kitan- poster Sqs ep 2 dvd cover.jpeg|Episode 2 alternative poster Ep 2 dai.png|Episode 2 profile Sqs 2 poster.png|Episode 2 limited edition DVD cover Sqs ep 2 ver red cover.jpg|Episode 2 ver.RED DVD cover Lunali dvd cover.jpeg|LUNATIC LIVE 2018 DVD cover Lunali dai profile.png|LUNATIC LIVE profile B&F poster crop.png|BLAZING & FREEZING poster B&F SolidS.jpg|BLAZING & FREEZING SolidS visual Empire dai profile.jpg|TSUKINO EMPIRE -Unleash your mind.- profile Ep 3 romeo full poster.jpg|Episode 3 ROMEO - in the darkness - poster Ep 3 dai profile.png|Episode 3 profile Sqs ep 4 visual.png|Episode 4 TSUKINO EMPIRE2 -Beginning of the World- poster Sqs ep 4 dai.png|Episode 4 profile Sqs ep 5 visual.jpeg|Episode 5 Takamura Shiki Shoushitsu Jiken poster Sqs 5 dai.png|Episode 5 profile |-| TSUKINO PARADISE= Tsukipara proani login.jpg|Dai on the TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION commemoration login screen SolidS TsukiPara.png|SolidS TSUKIPARA profile Card Gallery.jpeg|Idolized Tipsy Time in the TSUKIPARA card gallery Rsz main unit.jpg|Idolized Tipsy Time in the main unit Rsz dorm.jpg|Dai in the Tsukino dorms Rsz 1event dramas.jpg|BAR SolidS in the event log SolidS tsukpara drama.jpeg|SolidS drinking party (dorm event) SolidS CG 1.jpeg|SolidS drama CG Dai homura no uta.png|Homura no Uta card Dai furious desire.png|Furious Desire card Dai cool guy.png|Cool Guy card Bukiyouna dai.PNG|Bukiyouna Otoko card Tipsy time banner.png|Dai on the banner of the Tipsy Time gasha Dai tipsy base.png|Tipsy Time card (unidolized ver.) Bar SolidS Event Dai.jpeg|Tipsy Time CG (unidolized ver.) Tipsy dai base sprite.PNG|Tipsy Time sprite (unidolized ver.) Dai tipsy idolized.png|Tipsy Time card (idolized ver.) Dai idolized.jpeg|Tipsy Time CG (idolized ver.) Tipsy dai idolized sprite.PNG|Tipsy Time sprite (idolized ver.) Burny dai.png|Burny!!! card (unidolized ver.) Idolized burny dai.png|Burny!!! card (idolized ver.) Dai halloween.png|Halloween Night card Agf dai.png|Formal Coordi card Dai christmas.png|Seiya no Present！ card Onsen event banner.jpg|Dai on the banner of the Hokahoka o Tomari！ Onsen Takkyū！ event Dai onsen base.png|Yukemuri Onsen card (unidolized ver.) Dai onsen idolized.png|Yukemuri Onsen card (idolized ver.) Nyan dai.jpg|Nyanderful Smile card Chibi dai.png|TSUKIPARA Youchien card Dai bday card.png|BIRTHDAY2018 card Dai birthday2018 cg.PNG|BIRTHDAY2018 CG Dai bday sprite.PNG|BIRTHDAY2018 sprite SolidS kacho banner.PNG|Dai on the banner of the KACHOFUGETSU SolidS ver. gasha Kachofugetsu dai base.png|KACHOFUGETSU card (unidolized ver.) Idolized kachofugetsu dai.png|KACHOFUGETSU card (idolized ver.) Summer live dai.png|SUMMER CARNIVAL card (unidolized ver.) Idolized carnival dai.png|SUMMER CARNIVAL card (idolized ver.) Tipsy time revival banner.PNG|Dai on the banner of the Tipsy Time 2018 event revival gasha Fantasia dai.png|TSUKINO FANTASIA card (unidolized ver.) Fantasia dai idolized.png|TSUKINO FANTASIA card (idolized ver.) SQ puri gasha banner.png|Dai on the banner of the Smile!SoliQue★Puri gasha Puri rikka idolized.png|Smile!SoliQue★Puri card (Rikka card, idolized ver.) Puri dai.png|Smile!SoliQue★Puri card (unidolized ver.) Puri dai idolized.png|Smile!SoliQue★Puri card (idolized ver.) Origin dai.png|ORIGIN card (unidolized ver.) Origin dai awakened.png|ORIGIN card (idolized ver.) Hyakkiyakou dai.png|Tsukino Hyakkiyakou card New year dai.png|TSUKIPRO Shinshun card Mahou no choc event banner.png|Dai on the banner of the Mahou no Chocolatier event Chocolatier dai.png|Mahou no Chocolatier card (unidolized ver.) Chocolatier dai idolized.png|Mahou no Chocolatier card (idolized ver.) Empire dai.png|TSUKINO EMPIRE card (unidolized ver.) Empire dai idolized.png|TSUKINO EMPIRE card (idolized ver.) April bday banner.png|Dai on the banner of the APRIL HAPPY BIRTHDAY! gasha Bday dai.png|Birthday2019 card (unidolized ver.) Bday dai idolized.png|Birthday2019 card (idolized ver.) Romeoness dai.png|Romeoness card (unidolized ver.) Romeoness dai idolized.png|Romeoness card (idolized ver.) 2nd anni dai.png|2nd Anniversary★ card (unidolized ver.) 2nd anni dai idolized.png|2nd Anniversary★ card (idolized ver.) Starry dai.png|Starry card (unidolized ver.) Starry dai idolized.png|Starry card (idolized ver.) Aquarium dai.png|Aquarium card Empire2 dai.png|TSUKINO EMPIRE2 card (unidolized ver.) Empire2 dai idolized.png|TSUKINO EMPIRE2 card (idolized ver.) Anihallo dai.png|Animal Halloween card Fairy dai.png|Fairy card (unidolized ver.) Fairy dai idolized.png|Fairy card (idolized ver.) Category:Dai Murase Category:Image Gallery